


Media morning

by Moiself



Series: Cherub [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cock Warming, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has radio interviews, Tom finds a way to help him enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Media morning

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for the magnificent moxismymuse on tumblr :)

Dean stretched, bracing himself against the bathroom doorway, an involuntary grunt escaping him as worked out a particularly stubborn crick in his neck. A quick glance into the room told him he hadn't wakened his cherub. Tom slumbered on, face half buried in the fluffy white pillows. If he was still so tuckered out after last night’s fun and games that Dean's noisy morning bathroom routine hadn't roused him, the young man was unlikely to have been disturbed by the loud yawn. 

Mindful of the time, Dean tightened the towel wrapped around his hips and entered the bedroom. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, he pressed his lips to his sleeping lover’s temple. 

“Time to wake up angel.”

Gently he shook Tom’s shoulder until with a quiet grumble he blinked his way awake.

“Good morning cherub...you gotta get up.”

Tom yawned. And then immediately squirrelled back into the pillows.

“Tom. Up. I have interviews in five. Come on…”

Reluctantly the younger man rolled over and planted his toes on the floor. Struggling to his feet he yawned once more and with a slight hitch in his step padded across to the ensuite. Dean watched his pert bare ass disappear as he closed the door behind him.

“No time for a shower yet cherub! First call soon.”

Grabbing a bottle of water from the mini bar he checked the time once more and settled back against the pillows. He could think of plenty of other ways to spend his morning rather than answering the same inane questions over and over again, but it was all part of the job and at least these were only phone interviews, no middle aged morning show anchormen looking at him like he had a screw loose while their female co hosts looked at him like they wanted to eat him alive.

Tom appeared from the bathroom and rejoined him on the bed, tucking himself in against his side with a smile.

“Morning.”

He tipped his face to meet Dean’s, craning upwards for a minty fresh kiss.

“Interview in a minute cherub…”

Tom made a move to get off the bed, only for the older man to wrap his arm around his waist, holding him fast.

“...you don’t need to go anywhere. Stay here, but you gotta be quiet. Can you do that angel?”

“Yes Sir, I’ll be as quiet as a mouse.”

Right on cue, the phone rang.

As Dean got into character, Tom made himself comfortable, curling up like an overgrown kitten, head resting on the sculpted flat plane of the blond’s stomach.

By the time the few minutes of the call had passed, his dark head had drifted south, his steady breath ghosting over the patch of skin just beneath Dean’s navel, his hand fiddling with the edge of the towel where it rested over Dean’s dick, the light presence of the two combining to start to wake the beast from it’s slumber.

Wrapping up the interview with his usual enthusiastic exhortation to come to that night’s show, Dean set the phone down and took a sip of water. There wasn’t enough time before the next call was scheduled to do anything satisfactory about the growing hardness beneath the towel, unless…

He brushed the back of his fingers across Tom’s cheek, rousing him from the almost doze he’d fallen into and took advantage of the moment to untuck the towel.

“Would you just look what you’ve done cherub...got me rock hard and no time to do anything about it…still three more calls to go…”

Sitting up, the younger man gave Dean a look that he knew was far less innocent than it appeared.

“I could always keep it warm for you...Sir.”

He knew he could count on his Tom.

“Could you now?”

“Just until you’re finished your interviews. I’ll be so quiet no one will ever know.”

“I dunno angel…”

“Please Sir. May I have your cock in my mouth?”

“Of course you can since you asked so sweetly. No sucking, or I’ll be very unhappy. You need a sip of water first?”

At Tom’s nod, Dean passed him the water bottle, kissing him deeply once he’d taken a swig, breaking only when the phone rang once more.

“Remember now, no sucking cherub.”

Tom’s only response was a sweet smile as, with the least amount of noise he could manage, he got himself in position. Curling himself up kitten like for a second time, he rested his head on Dean’s hip and carefully guided the older man’s hard dick into his mouth. 

Lips stretched wide around the girth, he eased his head further down the length until he had taken all he was able. Dean reached down and petted his dark hair as he luxuriated in the sensation of the wet heat around him while he waited for his cue to talk.

The next interview passed without a hitch, Tom quickly adapting to the comforting weight on his tongue, breathing through his nose, the pattern of inhale and exhale an easy hypnotic rhythm. The soothing strokes of Dean’s hand through his hair were a presence as constant as his cock. Only the tiny reflexive motions of Tom’s throat as he swallowed down the saliva pooling in his mouth disturbed the perfect stillness.

Interview finished, Dean showered his angel with words of praise for his efforts.

“You’re doing great cherub, taking care of me so well.”

The corner of Tom’s eyes crinkled in what Dean was sure would be a smile were the younger man’s lips not already stretched so beautifully around his cock. 

Interview number three also passed smoothly, though somewhere between the second and third questions, Dean became aware of a sensation of dampness against his hip. Glancing down he could see that Tom’s eyes were watering, ever so slightly. Catching a not-quite-tear on his fingertip, he brought it to his lips, tongue flickering out to lick away the salty taste.

As interview four rolled round, Dean could feel his own steely resolve starting to slip. With each passing minute, he found it ever harder to resist the urge to rock his hips, to thrust into Tom’s welcoming mouth, to fuck deep until he could see the younger man’s throat bulging with the thickness of his cock.

Call finished at last, Dean hung up.

Still stroking Tom’s hair, he ran his free hand across his taut cheek.

“Hey there angel. All done...”

Mouth still full of cock, Tom gave his reaction in the form of a very clear, very deliberate swallow, the pressure and suction causing Dean’s hips to buck upwards. Smirking, he petted Tom’s cheek once more.

“So that’s how it’s going to be cherub?”

Cradling his lover’s head firmly but gently, Dean drew back, then rocked back into the young man’s mouth with a force that was anything but gentle.

“You hungry for this are you? Hungry for my dick? That’s it angel, you can take more than that…”

Pace relentless, Dean fucked Tom’s willing mouth, hard and fast, the sloppy sounds and the drool spilling down his beloved’s chin serving only to draw his orgasm from deep within. Yelling his lover’s name, Dean reached his climax, cum spilling from the corner of his cherub’s mouth where he had been unable to swallow it all. 

Pulling out slowly, he carefully drew Tom up to rest on the pillows beside him, wiping away the spilled droplets of cum from his chin with a corner of the forgotten towel before insisting he finish the rest of the bottle of water.

Cleaned up and watered, he wrapped his cherub up in his arms, kissing the top of his head to save his poor well used mouth until he drifted off into a little catnap as Dean reflected on his morning so far. That was without a doubt, definitely the best media morning ever.


End file.
